The Dark Labyrinth
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Lyra had to leave her home to find it, maybe it’s time to do that again. Will just wants his love back, but at what cost? This is a story taking place after The Amber Spyglass. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Dark Labyrinth**

**Author: Rayne Storm**

**Rating: PG-13, at least, depends how it goes.**

**Summary: She had to leave her home to find it. Maybe it's time to do that again. This is a story taking place after The Amber Spyglass.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. So, hopefully this fanfiction sticks and I write normally so I can post again. Not all of the chapters will be particularly long, but I have plans for the fic that I like. REVIEW :)**

Lyra walked down the path to the gardens as she did so often. Her hair blew in the autumn wind, and Pan followed quietly behind her. Neither of them spoke, both were deep in thought. Lyra was leaving soon, to go be a scholar at a different college then Jordan. She would come back to the meeting place again, but it would not be for quite some time. So as she entered the botanic gardens, the fresh smell of life all around her, she wore a sad smile, for she would have to say goodbye to him once she reached the bench. He wouldn't be there truly, but somewhere, in his world, he would be waiting for her. She didn't know it then, but he would be saying goodbye that day too. He would be leaving, also.

She reached the bench and sat down, running her hands along the rough surface of it. She closed her eyes for a second to let in everything, to feel the world around her. Pan climbed up and sat beside her, tickling her hand with his face.

"I never thought I'd end up here, Pan," she whispered. "I never expected my journey would leave me back where I started. I had to leave my home to return to it, it seems. But I think maybe, in the end, _he_ was my home. So I have to leave him to find him again, don't you think?"

Pan replied, "I think you still have a big adventure ahead of you."

Lyra nodded, "I think so, too." She pulled out the alethiometer quietly and opened it, gazing longingly at the symbols. She twisted the three hands to ask a question, even though she knew she could no longer read it. But somehow, her want…her need for the answer, brought it to her, as it had done before.

It said, _Yes, you will find him again_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your kind words, ****Starry Sky 44****, and ****doctor-who-mad-gal****, also. Here is the second chapter. It's mildly confusing, and very intriguing in my opinion. Please enjoy and leave a review. **

**I could not for the life of me remember if Will's daemon settled. In this fic, it hasn't yet**

Will Parry knocked sharply on the apartment door. His daemon, Kirjava, was perched quietly on his shoulder, cleaning her face. Will clenched his fists, impatient. He felt odd in the dress pants and shirt he was wearing- it wasn't his usual attire. His daemon, in the form of a ferret, sensed this and stopped grooming. As she began to speak, the door opened and there stood Mary Malone, dressed in a long, red, glimmering gown. She smiled slightly, "Ready?" Will nodded. She came out of the doorway into the hall, locked the door, and then they started off down the hallway.

Once they were in the elevator, Will said casually, "You know after this you can't come back here."

Mary nodded, "Yes." She thought for a second, asking, "And what did you do with your mother?"

Will bit his lip, stiffening ever so slightly. "What I had to do. What she asked me to do."

Mary understood what he meant, "I see. Well then, we'll see her soon enough."

And then they were at the exit of the building, a long limo awaiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again, for being amazing and reviewing, readers. Now I understand the chapters are short and a bit confusing. But hopefully the chapters will get longer, and everything will become clear, soon. As always, review.**

When Ms. Coulter woke, she was quite surprised. More then that, she was astonished. She remembered clearly what had happened, the past events of her life, and she knew she hadn't been dreaming. She'd fallen into the abyss with Asriel, as they sought the end of Metatron. Yet now, she was sitting in a small bed, in a dark room, alone. She looked around and did not see her daemon anywhere, which surprised her. After all, only witches could be separated from their daemons.

Ms. Coulter moved, and found her bones stiff, as if she hadn't moved in weeks. She found the strength to stand and then she was walking, into the darkness of the room, feeling for the wall, the end. But it didn't come, and she didn't cease her moving. She continued to go forward, not looking behind her for a second. She was not that kind of woman.

Ahead she saw an opening, some sort of light. And it wasn't until she reached it that she realized it wasn't light. It was Dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the drop off, meaning, I wrote a few chapters to post when I got the idea and this is the last I have written now, which also means there may be a drop-off on posting/updates…but I hope not…maybe good reviews will cause inspiration?**

Lyra stood at her bedroom window, starring down at the carriage that was to take her to St. Sophia's boarding school. This was a chance for a future, to re-learn the art of alethiometer, and meet other girls her age. She looked at her daemon. "Pan, do you think this is the right decision?"

"It could be," he offered. Lyra frowned.

"We have to find Will," Lyra said, "I want to find Will. _Before_ death, _before_ it's over."

"And you will, but maybe not this second," Pan said. "Maybe this school can teach us something valuable?"

"I suppose it's worth a shot, after all, I'm only fourteen," Lyra said. Pan nodded in response. Lyra grabbed her bags and headed down stairs. Outside, waiting for her, was the Master and Dame Hannah.

Lyra hugged the Master, and he chuckled, "We'll meet again, child." She nodded, smiling, wiping a tear from her face, and then she got into the carriage beside Dame Hannah. And as the carriage began to move, she set her eyes on Jordan College, her home for so many years. It was odd that suddenly she was so scared to leave it, when her entire life she'd thought herself brave.

The truth of the matter was, although she didn't know it then, she would never see Jordan, nor the Master again.


	5. Chapter 5

**MUHAHAHAHA. Inspiration! REVIEW!**

Serafina hung quietly in the air, hovering an inch or so above the window sill. Her feet found the stiff wood of the sill, of the window that was left so frequently open. She gracefully danced to the floor and set her bow on the floor.

He was lying in bed a few feet from her, breathing with difficulty. She knelt over him, and stroked his hair. Sure he was an elder now, but his face still held the youthful love that he'd once given her, and in return, she only loved once. Her smooth fingers traced his face, rough from the hardships of boat life and fighting. She smiled at her brave lover. He woke then, and unsurprised, did not even murmur a cry of alarm. He grinned slightly. He whispered, "Come to visit me one last time?"

She pulled slightly away, "I heard word of your illness. I thought you deserved as much."

He nodded, "You always were kinder then your sisters. They loved for a night; you loved for, well, forever."

Serafina murmured, "And I wanted to see you." He nodded and sat up, getting out of bed and making his way over to the writing desk in the corner of the small room. He bent over a drawer as he opened it and shuffled through its contents. He pulled out a small photograph and returned to her, pressing it to her palm.

"It's no use to me, now. You may use it to remember me." It was a old photo, faded from age, of the two of them.

She nodded, "I will not forget you, my love. And I do not plan to be here much longer, either…"

He raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

She twisted her fingers together. She always slipped out of the calm, composed woman she liked to think of herself as when she was around the man. "The war is over. The child is safe. And I'm old, anyway."

"I'm not sure she is safe, Serafina," he said.

"Have you heard from her?" Serafina asked curiously.

"Not personally, but there has been word. Another myth has been in the talks. Another story that she may be a part of," He once again got up and retrieved a book from the top of the desk, and returned to sit. He slid on his glasses and lit the oil lamp on the bedside table. He pulled a slip of paper with handwriting scribbles and he read:

_In the valley that lies the dusk of moon,_

_There shall lie a secret true,_

_Locked in a fortress darker then can be,_

_And one can call it, only she._

Serafina frowned, "Why do they think that it's Lyra?"

"Because she is so well known. No one can see who else it could be," he said. "But even so, who better to lead this caller to the hidden treasure then her? And I have a feeling that boy isn't through, either."

Serafina nodded, "Yes, I see. But the worlds, they are closed. The knife was destroyed."

In that instant the man began to cough and gag, and collapsed back on the bed. Serafina laid him down, her worried face fading from his vision. She pressed her hand to his breast, "Dear, love, what happened?"

He finally controlled himself, "I'm dying, you know that. And I haven't gotten much time left."

"I see. But how could Will return to this world?" Serafina asked, desperate to know. He began a coughing fit again, and she knew his time was up, only minutes remaining.

And finally, he uttered, "He will _die_."

His eyes caught hers and for a brief moment they starred at each other with a look of such intense love, that even the bravest of fighters would be too shy to ruin. And then, his head silently fell to the pillow, leaving Serafina Pekkala in the dark, empty, room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inspiration! Oh yes!**

Mary Malone emerged from the long, sleek limo, feeling anything but comfortable in her bright red gown. Not only could she not recall the last time she even wore the color red, but she couldn't recall wearing a dress very often, either. Will was right behind her, Kirjava hidden in his tux pocket. They simultaneously stepped up the stairs, and the doorman opened the door for them. They entered and brightly lit hall filled with antique sculptures and ancient paintings. Through the door at the end of the hall was the ballroom, full of glamorously dressed women and men of wealth.

Mary murmured, "Left." And on her command, Will veered left and ran smack into a tall, muscled man in a night black jacket and trousers. He stumbled a little and attempted to stable Will, who pretended to trip. Will automatically babbled apologizes and offered to buy the man a drink at the bar. The man was obviously already quite drunk already, and didn't seem to care that Will was barley even a teenager. At the bar, Mary had the drinks waiting. The man sat and Will passed him the vodka martini. The man drank it down, and Mary passed him another.

After he'd had quite enough Will leaned over and asked, "So, Lord Asriel, would you mind assisting us? It involves getting back to your daughter, in her world."

**Gasp! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Curse writer's block!**

Ms. Coulter was blinded by a bright light that surrounded her. She'd stepped into the Dust and soon, she was unable to see, there was so much light around her, so much white. She tripped on something, and fell to a rough, mossy, ground. Confused, dirty and slightly irritated she stood and looked around.

She was in a small field or plain of some sort it seemed. She was standing in mud, and when she looked around she saw very little land, finding water practically everywhere. And then it soon occurred to her that she was cornered on all sides by bodies of water. She looked up into the bright, clear skies, shivering in her clothes. She looked towards the horizon and could not see anything.

But then, to her left, she saw a boat sailing a few miles away, and she began to scream as loud as she could. She tried to find out who was on it, and saw few humans, and very many large blobs. As the boat got closer, and closer, she realized that those blobs seemed white, and very elegant. And when it dawned on her what they were, and more important, who stood at the front of the boat she gasped.

And then it was clear. She _was_ in the North. The North had…melted! The head of the boat looked curiously at her from his position. And then he said, "Ms. Coulter. I'd heard word that you…died, was it?"

She nodded, "_Died_ being the key word, I'm afraid. I'm clearly alive now, aren't I, Iorek?"

He nodded, "Yes, indeed. And what do you wish to do?"

Ms. Coulter thought, "I want to find the girl."

"And then?" he asked.

"Great King. There is another prophecy, and a secret the church held. That secret is that they had alternate motives in killing my daughter. They wanted to kill her because she is to cause the end of all of us."

**WHAT? Gasp! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lyra was quiet in the carriage, her mind curiously wandering. Pan was sitting on her lap, silent also, sitting against her wrist. Lyra gasped when the vehicle pulled up to the school. It was nice, for sure, nicer that Jordan, maybe. It wouldn't be quite as much a home, but a home of sorts…a home for now, possibly. Pan perked up slightly as the carriage pulled to a halt. Dame Hannah led Lyra through the hallway, "I bet you'll find you're quiet happy hear, Lyra." Lyra nodded, as she was led into a bedroom. Dame Hannah said, "These are your quarters, you will share them with Kalia Barry, another student attending, the same age as you. I have a bit of work to do now, but I will help you later with your way around and to learn the structure of the school, yes?" Lyra proceeded with a nod.

Lyra set her things beside the bed and looked out the window. "Well Pan, it is nice." Pan was about to speak when there was a creak in the doorway. The girl standing there was tall, her short blonde hair in braids, and her eyes bright blue. She was in a school girl uniform.

She said, "Hi, I'm Kalia, you the new girl?"

"Yeah, I'm Lyra." Lyra wasn't sure if a handshake was proper of not. She decided against it.

"I heard you dad was Asriel, the famous one. The one against the church," Kalia said, sitting on her bed, curiously starring at Lyra. "And your mother was that Coulter woman...and that they died?"

"It wasn't too tragic," Lyra said, "Whatdabout your parents?"

Kalia shrugged, "My mom was a Gyptian. Name was Mariah. She was killed; at least, that's what they told me."

"And your father?" Lyra asked.

"He died by the hand of the witch, I think. I never knew him. My mom didn't talk about him, he was scum she says, that's why she changed our last time when he left her. See he had another wife, or something, and so he wanted to go back to her. Some lady in a really far land. Good thing too, I think mom would of gone and killed her," she sighed, "And he had another kid, too! With this other woman. I only heard all this while they fought, you see? I forget the son's name, but my father's name was John. Sorry, was that too much information?"

Lyra could barely stand. She sat down on her bed, "…what was his last name?" But she already knew the answer.

Kalia sighed, "I was born Kalia Page Parry."

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

"How is he?" Mary Malone asked Will, handing him another ice pack. Will laid it on Lord Asriel's forehead. Will was studying Asriel's face and could definitely see the resemblance between him and his daughter. Mary nudged him again, "Will?"

Will jumped slightly and glanced at her, "He'll be awake soon. Did you find anything in the coat?"

"No. Just a pen and a photo of Lyra," Mary handed it to him and Will closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at her face. He didn't want to get lost in her eyes, or her smile. It hurt too much. It really did. Mary set the photo face down on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Will said, as Asriel started to stir. When he finally opened his eyes, he started, and looked up at Mary and Will with confused, defensive eyes, like he was trying to place their faces. He sat up and shook his head, the hangover taking its toll. Will stood, "G'morning sunshine."

Mary sat down next to Asriel, "Excuse me, er, Sir. We need your help."

Asriel rubbed his head, then finally, "With?"

"Do you recall falling down a big hole to your doom recently?" Mary asked lightly. She took about a pencil and notepad and opened it. Will looked around the room. It was a room in a crappy hotel down the street from the ballroom. He glanced at Asriel and then went to fetch him some water. After Asriel had gulped it down, Mary repeated her question.

"Where is Marisa?" he asked.

Mary replied, "We don't know, but we do know that somehow, you were falling and now, you're here. In our world. And we want to know how."

Asriel sighed, stiffening, "Who told you I was here?"

Will snapped impatiently, "_How_ did you get here, damn it!"

Asriel settled back on the couch he was sitting on. "I used the Caliographer." He pulled a small item from under his shirt. It was tied around a chain that hung around his neck. On it was a small, little square device. In the middle was a convex circle that glowed slightly in colors that reminded Will of the North, and the Northern Lights. In each corner was a small pictograph.

"What does it do?" Will asked.

"It allows one to pull places from one's memory, and go to them. But you must be thinking hard enough about the place, and you must have a need to go there," Asriel said.

"You've never been to our world before, though," Will deemed to mention.

"How do you know where I've been, boy?" Asriel inquired, "You're _just a kid_."

"I need you to show me how to work that," Will said, ignoring his former comment, "So I can go back to your world. And find Lyra."

Asriel scoffed, "Why would I bother helping you?"

A short growl rumbled form Will's throat, and then he was at Asriel, his hands punching and hitting and whacking. Asriel fought back well, but the effect of the alcohol did not allow him to be as fast or strong as Will. Will was shoved backwards onto the ground, empty handed. But his daemon had the a hold on the necklace. Asriel was daemonless in Will's world, and he was weak.

Then Will dropped the necklace over both Mary and his shoulders, held on to her arm, and thought long and hard about the world Lyra had come from. And then they vanished, and Asriel sat alone in the motel room, tricked by _just a kid_, named Will.

**Reviews!**


End file.
